Revenge Of The Falling Star
by takkkk12
Summary: This is about Star rellationship with Marco


1 day after lava lake beach Marco felt much more worse than he felt on earth . Marco think in his room full of love sentence poster .That does Star realy wants him to live with her . Because when Marco told Star when Marco wants to be a squire Star give Marco a laundry squire that maybe they even can't see each other again and Marco almost get kiled because if star .

And at the lava lake beach at Marco birthday Star is just forgeting about it and even when Marco try to find Kelly and like gone for 5 minutes Star doesan't even ask Tom where is Marco or anything so .

Then Marco keep the goods and walk down the stairs and open the door to get out from the castle and go out from butterfly kindom . " good bye Star and take care of your self . "

Then Kelly go to mewni and see Marco out side the castle kelly right away go to Marco . " Marco why are you here not in the castle ?"

" Well kelly its a long story ."

" Did Star kick you out ?"

" No , i ran from butterfly kindom ."

" But why Marco ?"

" Well i fell terible living on mewni although in earth so I decided to live in the forest of certain death and Kelly please help me tell Star that im going to get out from Mewni and live in the forest of certain death or maybe other place !"

" but how about if you get lost or somethimg try to kill you ?"

" Don't be rediculous ." then a loud scary sound came from the forest and it sound like a lion . Then Marco gulped .

" Maybe this is a bad idea Marco and its coming from me ."

" well maybe its more better then get a terrible live . "

" Well I guess this is it . Goodbye Marco Diaz ."

" Goodbye kelly ." Then Marco hug kelly and go to the forest of certain death . Then Kelly take his scissor and cut through portal and go to Star while Star was looking for Marco suddently portal appers behind Star and kelly go toward Star through the portal . But when Star look to his back kelly come in .

Star was shock and fell down at Marco bed because of kelly suprise . " Ouch it hurt so bad any way kelly have you seen Marco any where I can't find him anywhere ?"

" That us the reason why I am here Marco told me to told you thats ge is going to the forest of certain death and not going back to butterfly kindom . "

Then Star stand up while tunching his head and screamed " wait wait wait Marco is leaving ?"

" Yes im afraid so ."

" But why Marco leave id you know anything about this ."

" no and yes he is leaving because he fell terrible livimg with you . "

" Any way where are you two when the soul rise ?"

" Where are you at Marco birthday ?"

" Marco birthday its tomorrow ."

" No Star Marco birthday is yesterday not tomorrow ."

" Wait wait wait you mean that Marco birthday is at tge soul rise ?"

" Yes Star ."

Then Star go to her room with kelly and try to find Star phone . " Star why are your room so messy ."

" well you know I don't like cleaning . " Star throw his stuff at the wall and hope that she find her phone . Then kelly search Star phone in the 3 and 2 floor while Star search his phone in the first floor.

" Found it ."

" Now can you tell me why do you want to fimd your phone ."

" I have to tell Tom about Marco ." Then Star turn on the phone and call Tom .

Tom ask " Hey Star why are you calling me want yo hang out or something ?"

" No Tom I am calling you because of Marco . Do you actually know that yesterday is Marco birthday ?"

" Wait what yesterday is Marco birthday . O my Mewni . Star hang on I will be right there ." Then Tom take his scissors,open a portal,go in to the portal and land in Star room .

" Okay Star you mean that we forget Marco birthday ?"

" Yes Tom I guest we forget because of we hang out to much . Tom I think its time to give space between us ."

" Okay Star ."

" Now its time to clean my room I guest ."

" Okay Star im going to go now ."

" ya Star me too I need to go back to the under world to do some stuff ." Then Star felt aline with out her friends and squire . Then Star take his junk and throw it out of her room .

'' I hate cleaning my room Its to messy .

" If Marco was here he probably say Star you must be organise your stuff . I missed Marco ."

Marco is being capture by a monster

" Stop stop duing this to my you weirdo stranger."

" He is never going to tell where is the wand ."

" Maybe we should ask the master r."

A stranger just take of his hoodie and a stranger said " Let Marco go !"

" Of course master ."

" Why do you free me ."

" Its more useful if we talk in the livimg room rather in the dinibg room ."

" Wait this is the dining room ."

" this is the dinning room ." Then the stranger take me to his living room .

" Guards give Marco a drink he is probably he is thristy give him a tea and some sugar ."

" Yes master ."

" I have one question why are you nice to me and why before I was suffer ?"

" First answered you have the answered to my problems and I saw you running away from mewni kindom and then im so confuse because no one run away from the kindom it is the most safest place in all of this dimention . second anwered my guard doesan't obey me always pike when I ask for a tea they haven't give me a tea yet ."

" Your tea my leash ."

" Thank you my good man and what is the answered you where looking for ."

" Who is the one that use the wand ."

" Thats it thats the question ?"

" Yes and one more do you wants to be my general ?"

" Yes no I don't know probably you just told me to clean to do stuff ."

" No I mean a real general ."

" You mean the general that give command to others. "

" Yes thats what I mean you will get respecful ."

" But why do you want me to be ypur general not the other monster or ypur guard to became your general ."

" I don't trust my guards but I trust you if you tell me who is using the wand , how many guards there is in the castle and where is my other general ."

" Wait you have two general why don't you just told your other general to lead ."

" My other general us been capture by the hight commission . "

" Who you mean Eclipsa the queen of darkness ."

" Yes Eclipsa ."

" Ok the one that is using the wand is Star Butterfly the princess of butterfly kindom for some reason I only see 321 guard in the castle and for Eclipsa lock with the magical hight commiion."

" leta get to work shall we now here is the plan you will be the one thats in charge of this cawtle and I will take the wand and remember don't do anything dumb okay . Then the stranger take the hoodie and put it on his head then the stranger suddently disappered

Then Marco master throw his name card and his phone number and a phone and said " Here my phone number , my name card , and my a phone ." Then Marco take the phone , phone number and the name card ."


End file.
